My first time
by bichou85
Summary: Os pour un concours ! Edward est puceau. Ils nous faut l'aider à le dépuceler ! J'suis nul pour trouvé un résumé. Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Cet Os et pour un concours sur le forum LoveLemon_In_Fic

Il n'y auras pas de suite.

Bonne lecture

* * *

My first time

**- OH MERDE…..OUIIIIIII !**

Oh putain, ce que c'est bon. Je vais vous raconter comment j'en suis arrivé là, à prendre un pied d'enfer pour la première fois en 100 ans !

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, et je suis un vampire végétarien de 100 ans. Les membres de ma famille sont tous en couple sauf moi…éternel célibataire... Je peux vous dire que ça devient de plus en plus compliqué de garder mes hormones tranquilles avec toutes leurs pensées plus salaces les une que les autres. Depuis une trentaine d'année je dois me soulager seul, et je peux vous assurer que ça commence à être long. Il y a bien une vampire qui serait partante pour me procurer un max de plaisir… mais disons qu'elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas…elle n'est vraiment pas mon genre et même en étant dans un manque profond, je peux même pas l'imaginer… J'ai peur, qu'une fois que nous serons passés à l'acte, elle me colle comme de la glue et ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. En plus d'être un vampire, j'ai également un don…je lis dans les pensées des gens alors imaginez vous ce qui peut se passer quand je couche avec une fille ou plutôt quand j'essaie car pour l'instant je suis toujours puceau…Je crois que le pire qui me soit arrivé a été d'essayer de coucher avec une fille qui pensait à un autre et finalement je n'ai pas pu… Alors, même si ça m'est difficile, je patiente…en espérant trouver une fille…humaine ou vampire peu importe…qui puisse me rendre enfin homme…

Aujourd'hui lycée ! Nous venons d'emménager dans cette petite ville de Forks, et nous entrons tous en première. Nous allons encore être le centre des ragots et de la curiosité du coin, mais je m'en fou. A force de déménager on fini par ne plus faire attention !  
Première matinée…tout va bien, les jeunes se posent des questions sur nous, sur notre peau blanche et nos yeux or, ils disent que nous ressemblons de près à une des élèves. Tiens, un autre vampire ici ? Nous nous dirigeons à la cafétéria, prenons un plateau pour sauver les apparences et nous installons à une table. Nous discutons tranquillement, quand un groupe d'élèves entre et vient se présenter à nous.

**- Salut, je suis Jessica, et voici Mike, Angela, Lauren, Tyler et Ben.****  
****- Salut ! Nous c'est Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper et moi c'est Alice. Répondit mon lutin de frangine****  
****- Vous venez d'où ?****  
****- D'Alaska !****  
****- Vous ressemblez à une élève qui est ici depuis un an !****  
****- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demande Rosalie****  
****- Heu…Bella !****  
****- Et où est Bella ? Demande Alice**

Je suis surprise qu'elle ne la voit pas dans une vision. Elle fronce les sourcils, et me dit en pensant.

_**- Si c'est un vampire je ne la vois pas !**_

Je fais un mouvement de tête rapide et reporte mon attention au jeune gens. La blonde me bouffe carrément des yeux et j'en frissonne de dégouts. Et ses pensées, me donnent envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup.

- **Elle ne mange jamais dans le self, elle doit être dehors prêt de la forêt je pense. Mais elle est bizarre, elle ne parle à personne.** Continue Jessica. _(Et en plus Mike ne veut pas sortir avec moi à cause de cette fille qui ne s'intéresse pas à lui mais bon Edward pourrait parfaitement convenir…)_

**- Merci pour ces renseignements !**

Puis Alice se lève et file hors du réfectoire. Je garde ses pensées en tête.

-_** Merde elle est canon, mais pourquoi je ne peux pas la voir ! Tiens elle ne me répond pas quand je lui parle ! On dirait qu'elle dort ! Bon, j'aurais d'autre occasion de la voir !**_

Alice revient à notre table, complètement ahurie. Elle s'installe et se perd dans je ne sais quoi de son esprit car j'y comprends rien. Nous la regardons tous, alors que les autres élèves nous ont enfin lâchés. Elle se décide à lever les yeux vers nous.

**- Bah…là je ne comprends rien, je ne la vois pas, elle avait les yeux fermés, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'entendait pas. C'est vraiment étrange.**

Je ne m'attarde pas plus, et nous filons vers nos salles de cours. Histoire, génial. Je me présente devant la classe sous les regards très étranges des filles et vais m'installer à une paillasse. Je regarde dehors et me perd dans mes pensée quand une douce odeur vient titiller mes narines. Je tourne la tête et tombe nez à nez avec des yeux or. Mon regard divague sur son visage, plus que magnifique. Elle me fixe avec envie ? Non impossible ! Je reprend contenance, d'habitude c'est moi qui éblouie, et là c'est elle qui vient de le faire. Sensation très étrange. Je la regarde et lui tend la main, qu'elle me sert. Un flash d'image apparaît dans mon cerveau.  
Je suis dans une petite maison, je ne vois pas la personne qui m'accompagne, je sens des caresses sur mon torse, une bouche sur la mienne. Je cherche qui est cette personne mais je ne la vois toujours pas. L'excitation plane dans l'atmosphère. Je répond à son baiser et me laisse porter par les rafles de plaisirs qui se propagent dans mon corps.

Puis plus rien. Je la regarde sans comprendre, et elle fait pareil. Malgré cet épisode étrange, je ne dois pas perdre mes bonnes manières…

**- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen****  
****- Moi c'est Bella.****  
****- Je sais.****  
****- Et comment le sais-tu ?****  
****- Des élèves nous ont parlé de toi ce midi.****  
****- Ah oui, les ragots de Forks !****  
****- Et ma sœur est venue te parler aussi.****  
****- Ah bon ?****  
****- Heu…ouais !****  
****- Ah, je ne l'ai pas vu !****  
****- J'avais bien compris.**

Le prof nous rappelle à l'ordre et nous commençons le cours. Une chose étrange flotte dans l'air. Je ne sais pas si c'est du à sa proximité, mais je me suis senti durcir et à l'étroit dans mon pantalon en me rappelant cette étrange vision. Merde, si elle s'en aperçoit elle va me prendre pour un pervers. Bon pense à autre chose…merde rien ne fonctionne. Je me tortille mal à l'aise sur ma chaise et jète un coup d'œil à Bella qui sourit ouvertement. Plus que 10 minutes et le cours est fini…je dois tenir bon…j'ai une de ces envies de la prendre, et de l'allonger sur cette table devant tous le monde et de…et de…non STOP. Oh putain je dois sortir d'ici. Je regarde dehors et la sonnerie retenti enfin. Je me précipite hors de la salle. Je vais à ma voiture et rentre directement chez moi. Je dois me soulager rapidement ou cette énorme érection va me tuer sur place… putain mais comment ça se fait ? Je me faufile dans la douche en quatrième vitesse, allume l'eau et prend mon membre tendu à l'extrême dans mes mains. Je ferme les yeux et le visage de Bella m'apparaît. MERDE pourquoi elle ? Je me branle rapidement…et en quelques minutes j'atteins l'extase en criant le nom de Bella. Je crois que je ne suis jamais arrivé à la libération aussi rapidement. En 100 ans d'existence, c'est la première fois que je me libère en moins de 5 minutes. Bon allez, pas le temps de traîner, je sors, m'habille et retourne au lycée rapidement. J'arrive à mon cours avec 10 minutes de retard. Je me présente et vais m'installer près d'Alice qui me fait un clin d'œil et un magnifique sourire. Pas de doute, elle connaît la raison de mon retard. Foutu don !  
Le cours passe rapidement et nous pouvons rentrer chez nous. Je n'ai pas recroisé Bella et j'avoue être encore plus frustré. Je monte dans ma chambre pour me changer les idées avec un peu de lecture quand Alice entre sans me prévenir dans mon antre.

**- Edward, je ne vois toujours pas Bella !****  
****- J'y peux rien Alice, c'est peu être son don !****  
****- Tu as pu entendre ses pensées ?**

Je me redresse sur mon lit et regarde Alice comme si elle m'avait parlé chinois. Merde je n'ai pas fait attention, mais quand j'y repense, je n'ai rien entendu. Elle m'a tellement fait d'effet que je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

**- Euh…je sais…plus ! Balbutie-je****  
****- Edward, qu'allons nous faire de toi !****  
****- Rien Alice !****  
****- Tu as de la chance que je suis la seule à m'être aperçue de ton retard, imagine ce qu'Emmett t'aurait fais subir !****  
****- Alice, ce n'est pas drôle, elle m'a fais un drôle d'effet !****  
****- Oui, j'ai cru voir cela ! Dit-elle en souriant****  
****- Merde Alice, fourre tes yeux ailleurs que là bordel !****  
****- Désolée, Edward ça ne se contrôle pas !****  
****- Essaye ! Grogne-je Bon, va falloir que je découvre son secret !****  
****- Tu devrais déjà aller chasser, tes yeux sont noirs.****  
****- Ouais ta raison !**

Je m'habille vite fait et file dans la forêt à la recherche de mes proies. Je sens un ours et des cerfs pas loin. A choisir je prend l'ours, pour une fois qu'Emmett n'est pas là. Je cours dans sa direction quand je percute quelque chose. Merde ! Comment j'ai fais pour m'étaler comme ça ? Je me relève quand je vois une autre forme se relever. Je m'apprête à râler quand la personne relève la tête. Bella ! Elle me regarde en s'approchant de moi. Un simple regard et je suis déjà dur, mais ce n'est pas vrai, quand ça va s'arrêter à la fin ! Elle s'arrête prêt de moi et me fixe de ses yeux noir.

**- Bella ! J'essaye d'être le plus normal possible, même si je suis à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus encore une fois.****  
****- Edward ! Dit-elle avec une voix ultra sexy****  
****- Je suis désolé je ne t'avais pas vu !****  
****- Non, ne t'excuse pas, j'aurais du faire plus attention.**

Je cherche à lire son esprit mais il est totalement hermétique. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Pourquoi essayes-tu de rentrer dans ma tête ?****  
****- Heu….désolé mais comment tu ?…ce…ça me perturbe de pas t'entendre !****  
****- Ton don est de lire dans les pensées ?****  
****- Ouais ! Mais pas les tiennes à priori, toi aussi tu as un don je suppose ?****  
****- Bouclier… Il est activé constamment, avec on ne peut pas me repérer, ni voir mon avenir, ni lire dans ma tête, et je peux bloquer toute attaque psychique !****  
****- Rien que ça ! Ca explique qu'Alice ne voit rien et que moi je n'entends pas ce que tu penses.****  
****- Ouais. Désolée de t'être rentrée dedans, je vais aller chercher une autre proie ! A plus tard****  
****- Non ! Atte….**

Trop tard elle est repartie…et comme à chaque fois que je la vois, me voilà avec une trique d'enfer et douloureuse en plus. Entre me nourrir et soulager ce membre douloureux, je crois que le choix est vite fait…

Quand j'arrive à la maison, je vois une Alice complètement paniquée. Elle vient à ma rencontre et me sert dans ces bras.

**- J'ai eu peur Edward !****  
****- Pourquoi ?****  
****- Tu avais disparu, je ne te voyais plus dans mes visions.****  
****- J'étais avec Bella, c'est normal !****  
****- Et pourquoi ?****  
****- Elle a un bouclier, qui nous empêche de la localiser, voir son avenir et lire ses pensées.****  
****- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, je pense que c'est assez insupportable pour toi…****  
****- Alice !**

Merde, j'aurai pu rougir je serai sans doute rouge écarlate. Je monte dans ma chambre, ferme ma porte à clés…on ne sait jamais qui peut entrer à l'improviste et je n'ai franchement pas envie qu'Emmett ou Jasper débarquent… Une fois toutes les précautions prises, je m'allonge sur le lit et laisse mon esprit vagabonder vers Bella. Rapidement ma main trouve le chemin de mon membre toujours tendu à bloc. Je déboutonne mon pantalon et le descend avec mon boxer. Ma main commence de doux vas et vient et le plaisir est agréable. Les images de Bella se bousculent dans ma tête et mon esprit s'imagine que ce n'est pas ma main mais la sienne qui s'active sur ma verge…c'est tellement bon mais tellement pas suffisant…j'aimerai qu'elle soit vraiment là pour pouvoir lui faire l'amour comme personne…et la faire crier mon nom… Mes mouvements sont plus rapides et c'est dans une dernière pensée pour ma belle que je me déverse puissamment… L'intensité est incroyable…c'est fou l'effet que peut me faire cette fille que je connais à peine…  
Retour au lycée pour une nouvelle journée. Je cherche Bella partout mais impossible de la trouver. Elle ne doit pas être là…Une bonne chose pour ma frustration sexuelle…mais d'un autre côté j'aurai voulu la voir pour la connaître d'avantage… Tant pis, ça sera pour un autre jour. En fin d'après-midi en quittant les cours, quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois Bella adossée à ma voiture avec un putain de sourire sexy...

**- Salut Edward…****  
****- Bella… Dis-je d'une voie rauque. Merde elle sort d'où cette voix ?****  
****- Je voudrai t'emmener faire une promenade.****  
****- Heu….Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée…****  
****- Pourquoi ?****  
****- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir réussir à me retenir…****  
****Voilà c'est dit. Elle me regarde avec un nouveau petit sourire sexy et me souffle à l'oreille.****  
****- Qui t'as demandé de te retenir ?**

Merde, ma queue durcie encore plus à ses mots, je crois que là il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle en a autant envie que moi... Sans plus tarder je lui ouvre la portière de la voiture pour qu'elle s'installe. Je monte au volant et démarre. Elle m'indique la route et nous arrête dans la forêt. Une magnifique petite clairière s'ouvre à nous…cette même clairière que j'ai vue dans un flash quand on s'est rencontré… Je m'assois à côté d'elle. Elle me regarde les yeux remplis de désir. Putain comment je vais me retenir, je ne vais pas la prendre comme une bête sauvage non plus. Et sans oublier, que je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine…à part me branler tout seul. Ce qui est loin d'être difficile et d'être un exploit…

**- Edward…tu sais qu'hier quand je t'ai croisé dans la forêt…je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça…mais si j'étais restée j'airai eu beaucoup trop de difficultés à me contrôler…****  
****- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais pourquoi moi ?****  
****- Je ne sais pas, tu es le premier qui me fait ressentir tout ça…j'ai l'impression de redevenir femme sous ton regard…de sentir mon cœur battre pour la première fois…et j'avoue aimer cela… Tout m'attire chez toi et j'en ai marre d'essayer de combattre mes pulsions…**

Elle se rapproche encore plus de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille.

**- Dès que tu t'approche ou que je sens ton odeur, ma culotte est trempée rien qu'en pensant à ce que tes doigts et ta langue pourraient faire sur mon corps…**

Oh PUTAIN ! Cette femme est une diablesse...Comment résister avec ce qu'elle vient de me dire…j'ai autant envie qu'elle…et je sens ma queue frétiller tout seul dans mon caleçon.

**- Heu…Bella…c'est assez gênant pour moi en faite…heu…je n'ai jamais…heu !****  
****- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, moi non plus je n'ai jamais…**

Nos lèvres se trouvent et s'apprivoisent. C'est tellement mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer… Elle lèche ma lèvre pour avoir accès à ma bouche, que je lui ouvre sans hésitation. La sensation est géniale. La bataille entre nos langues se fait rude, personne ne veut perdre cette lutte sensuelle et tellement grisante. J'attire Bella sur moi sans lâcher sa bouche et l'allonge sur le sol, moi sur elle. On continue à s'embrasser fougueusement, ses mains attrapent mes cheveux pour encore plus approfondir. Je quitte sa bouche à regret mais voyage sur son cou et sa mâchoire. J'enlève les premiers boutons de son petit chemisier, en embrassant chaque partie de corps que je découvre. Bella halète sous moi, c'est que ne doit pas trop mal m'y prendre… Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à ce que le chemisier soit complètement enlevé laissant apparaître un soutien gorge blanc qui lui va a ravir. Je lui retire sa chemise et enlève son soutif d'une main tremblante. Merde, je n'ai jamais tremblé. Le soutif retiré je m'attaque à ces seins ronds. Je tète et mordille ses tétons durcis. Bella gémis sous moi. Je quitte ses seins et descend sur son ventre, son nombril, jusqu'à arriver à son pantalon que je retire. Je remonte en embrassant chaque parcelle de ses jambes, jusqu'à arriver à son sexe trempé de son humidité. Son odeur intime m'enivre et j'arrache sa petite culotte pour pouvoir plonger ma tête entre ses jambes. Ma langue, s'attaque à ses lèvres intimes, et deux doigts entrent directement en elle. C'est tellement bon…Bella se cambre et joue du bassin pour me rapprocher encore plus. Ses mains toujours dans mes cheveux font pression pour me faire accélérer.

**- Oh…oui Edward…là !**

Je continue ma torture, ça à l'air de lui plaire…après quelques secondes je sens ses parois se resserrer sur mes doigts et elle crie mon nom dans sa délivrance. Je lape tout son jus jusqu'à la dernière goute. Je suis satisfait, j'ai réussis à lui donner un orgasme. Je remonte vers elle en embrassant chaque partie de son corps et reprend sa bouche avec fougue…

Elle me fait basculer sur le dos, et fait la même chose que moi. Elle retire mon tee-shirt, en m'embrassant partout sur le torse. Elle mordille mes tétons, et descend doucement vers mon jeans. Ma verge n'en peut plus d'être enfermée… Bella enlève le bouton de mon jeans et l'enlève très rapidement avec mon boxer. Je suis nu devant elle, avec ma queue fièrement dressée dans sa direction. Elle la regarde en se léchant les lèvres et ce simple geste pourrait me faire venir immédiatement. Mais je dois me contrôler. Elle dépose rapidement un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de prendre le chemin de mon sexe tendu pour elle. La voilà devant mon sexe qu'elle lèche sur toute sa longueur avant de laisser ses lèvres sur mon gland. Je gémis sous la sensation magique que cela me procure. C'est le pure paradis. Elle continue sa torture avant de me prend entièrement dans sa bouche.

**- Putain….**

Elle continue tout en me fixant dans les yeux. Sa deuxième main malaxe mes boules…Oh merde, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à cette vitesse. Elle accélère le rythme, mes mains trouvent une place dans ses cheveux pour lui inculquer le mouvement que je souhaite. Elle se laisse faire. Je commence à me tendre et j'avertie Bella pour qu'elle se retire, mais elle insiste et me prend plus vite en jouant de ses dents sur ma longueur. Encore deux aller-retour et je pousse un râle de plaisir en me vidant dans sa bouche. Oh putain que c'étais bon, elle me nettoie entièrement et remonte à ma bouche. Sensation très bizarre que de ce goûter en elle. J'approfondi le baisser et elle gémit et ma queue se redresse directement, j'en aurai jamais assez de Bella...

Je refais basculer ma belle sur le sol, me positionne entre ses jambes et la regarde pour avoir son consentement... Son regard veut tout dire et je passe un doigt sur sa fente pour être sur qu'elle est bien mouillée et j'entre en elle doucement. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal car comme pour moi c'est sa première fois. A mi-chemin je ressens une barrière, j'approfondi mon avancée et je sens la membrane céder sous la pression… Le regard de Bella se voile et je suis sûr qu'elle aurait versée une larme si elle avait pu. Je l'embrasse tendrement en restant immobile dans son antre le temps qu'elle s'adapte. Elle bouge d'elle même son bassin, signifiant que la douleur est passée. Je m'enfonce alors complètement en elle. Oulala que c'est bon, sa chaleur m'englobe totalement, et je me sens tellement bien. C'est fabuleux. Je me retire complètement et entre d'un coup. Bella gémit et se met à bouger sous moi.

**- Va plus viteeeeeee….**

J'accélère le rythme mais ça ne me convient pas. Je me retire d'elle sous un râle de mécontentement, et la retourne sur le ventre tout en lui faisant cambrer les reins. Je me présente de nouveau à son entrée m'enfonce totalement en une seule poussée. Je gémis fort et elle crie. La sensation est encore meilleure, j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer au plus profond de son corps. Je bouge rapidement dans son antre sous ses gémissements qu'elle ne retient plus depuis longtemps… A mon grand regret, elle m'arrête et se retire. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe, elle se lève et se dirige vers un arbre et me fait signe de la rejoindre. Je ne me fais pas prier et me déplace à vitesse vampirique tout en étant hypnotisé par sa peau nue…Une fois près d'elle, je l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Je la soulève en passant mes mains sous ses fesses et elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi. Sans attendre plus longtemps je la pénètre durement.

**- Oh….oui !**

Je la martèle sauvagement. Je ne contrôle plus rien, le vampire en moi à prit le dessus… C'est trop bon... Je la sens se resserrer sur moi et elle crie sa jouissance. Je fais encore quelque mouvement dans son antre et me déverse en elle en criant.

**- OH MERDE…..OUIIIIIII !**

Ouah…je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort… Comment j'ai pu me priver de ça pendant aussi longtemps...mais est-ce que ça aurait été aussi bon si ça n'avait pas été Bella…  
Je la dépose sur le sol et nous nous rhabillons en silence. Elle vient m'embrasser.

**- Edward, c'était merveilleux !****  
****- Absolument…****  
****- J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir.****  
****- Je n'attends que ça…**

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois et file. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé, mais son odeur est toujours sur moi et je suis déjà dur malgré tout ce qui vient de se passer…Bella et définitivement ma diablesse….

* * *

Je suis avec Juliet1802 sur l'écriture de deux nouvelle fic.

"Nouvelle vie et difficulté" et "Boxer and street"

Vous les trouverais sous le compte de BichouAndJulie85 qui se trouve dans mes favoris auteur.

Nous espérons vous y voir !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
